


More then One

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: More with my OC's here I introduce my three main charters, who are in a Polyamorous relationship. or will be once Julia realizes that you can love more then one person.Fictober18 day 8





	More then One

They were sitting near the campfire light, going over what had happened on the last mission.  
Eclair was about to fill her cup with more tea when she noticed that her girlfriend, Julia was looking at Abdoul Englewood.   
She could understand why, he was sweet, kind, and understanding all the things that éclair herself liked in a person.   
But Julia hadn’t brought weather she wanted to add anyone into their relationship, even though Eclair could clearly see she did. With a sigh, she got up and taped Julia on the shoulder 

“Let’s go for a walk.”

Julia spared one last look at Abdoul before getting up and following her into the woods.  
Julia has always loved night time the forest was quiet though with her being a Kitsune, nothing is even tranquil.  
After they had walked for a few minutes, in silence  
Éclair said “You like him.”  
Julia had been looking at a river when she had spoken, whipping around to look at éclair shocked.

“I..I..find him attractive and interesting yes. But I still love you.”  
Éclair smiled 

“I know you do. And just so you know, it’s fine if you like him the same way you like me.”

“How is that Ok! A person is not supposed to love more than one person at a time.”

Sighing Éclair reached out and pulled Julia close before whispering   
“you can love as many people as you want. You can even be in a relationship with two people, you just need to talk to your partner’s”  
They stayed quite while Julia absorbed that information, just before she was about to no doubt argue more éclair said 

“I like him too, differently then you true but” she huffed “If you want, would you like to try a polyamorous relationship between the three of us.”

Éclair gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking back to camp, Julia just stayed there quietly, thinking.


End file.
